monstertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie
Ellie is the protagonist and playable character in the Monster Tale game. She is transported to the monsters' world when she discovers the Band, a magical ancient artifact that unlocks the secrets of the land and the owner's true potential. Soon after she arrives in the world of monsters, she discovers Chomp's egg, which hatches as she tries to leave. Ellie decides that it'd be too dangerous to leave the baby Chomp alone, so she lets him follow. Ellie later learns from Jinx that the monsters have been enslaved by the Kid Kings, and after hearing this, Ellie makes a decision. She needs to help free the monsters, reunite Chomp with his mother, and find a way to return home. Appearance Ellie is a young girl with short, sea blue hair and bright green eyes. She has two orange hair clips, one on either side of her head, as shown by her sprite and official artwork. She wears a plain white dress that stops at her knees, with straps that just barely cover her shoulders. She wears blue boots that match her hair, carries around a brown shoulder bag, and wears the orange bracelet called the Band around her wrist. The Band is orange and somewhat thick, covering her entire wrist, and fits together like a puzzle piece. Role Ellie plays as the main protagonist in the game getting multiple skills, reuniting Chomp with his mother, fighting and defeating the Kid Kings, and overthrowing Priscilla to free the enslaved monsters. The game starts with Ellie waking up in the middle of the night due to a loud noise. She goes outside to investigate, finding the Band in the woods. Suddenly, she is transported into the monster world, where she discovers the Ancient Runes and Chomp's egg. As she tries to leave, Chomp's egg hatches, and the baby monster follows her as she tries to leave. Deciding that it would be dangerous for her to leave Chomp alone, she lets him follow her through the Ancient Ruins. She explores the Ancient Ruins and gets new abilities from the Ancient Runes, something she does throughout the game. At one point, she encounters the Intro Boss, a purple, two-headed dragon. With the help of Chomp, she is able to defeat it and move on. As she discovers the world and battles the monster guards that live here, she meets Jinx in the Caverns of Meadeland. It's Jinx who tells her what the Band is and does, and the story of the Kid Kings. Now knowing what she needs to do to help the monsters and get back home, she first confronts Meade, the ruler of Meadeland. Before she can, however, she gets confronted by Priscilla, and is quickly ambushed once she leaves. Ellie and Chomp are able to defeat the monsters and escape. They soon find Meade in The Scratch Pit, during one of his 'performances.' They talk for a short while before Meade becomes enraged by the thought of returning back to the human world. This causes him to transform into his evil self and begin the second boss battle. After her and Chomp defeat him and Krubble, (Evil) Meade says that Ellie's 'foolish' wish to return home would get her into a lot of trouble, and that King Deanu would be too lazy to help. Ellie asks him to explain who Deanu is and how he could help get her home, but Meade ignores her questions. Ellie receives Meade's key after the dialogue is over, and she then leaves Meadeland to discover Deanuford. After getting the Wall Jump ability, Ellie meets Deanu on the Beach. When asked about the way to get home, he mentions the Crystal, but before he can continue, he gets distracted by a wave out in the ocean, and leaves to go surf without explaining what the Crystal is or does. After this encounter, Ellie continues to explore the kingdom, getting a few new abilities. She, with the help of Chomp, is able to confront and defeat Deanu and his monster Aquid. Once he's defeated, he remains in a good mood, and gives what information he can. He tells Ellie that he doesn't know much about the Crystal, only that he overheard Priscilla talking about it. All he is able to reveal is that the Crystal makes world jumping possible, and Priscilla has it. When Ellie asks about Chomp's mother, he says that she was the old Queen of this world, and that the Kid Kings took her down and captured her. Deanu says that last he heard, Chomp's mother was being held in Zoe's kingdom. Ellie receives Deanu's key after this dialogue is over, and she leaves Deanuford to explore Zoetopia. She meets Zoe in the Windelmill Plains. The young girl realizes that Ellie is the one that defeated Deanu, and says that she'll use this opportunity to see what's behind the red door in the Aqueducts. Zoe then threatens that she'll 'smash Ellie's face in' if she tries to get there first. After the childish insult, Zoe leaves Ellie alone. Instead of avoiding the area, Ellie decides that she should investigate. When Ellie goes behind the now opened door, she gets the Dash ability, and then returns to the Autumn Thicket of Zoetopia. Her destination is over a wall that is covered in spikes. The only way to get there is an inactivated moving platform. Ellie, not knowing how to activate it, turns to leave, but is surprised to see Meade appear, claiming that he's been looking for her. He explains that their earlier 'performance' had been a big hit, and his fans liked him whether he won or lost. Meade reveals that he now believes that the monster world could be run differently after all, and he activates the moving platform for Ellie. He tells her that he's activated another platform in the Dungeon area of his kingdom for her, and then leaves. Following the moving platform, Ellie gets a permanent health extension, and in the Dungeon, she gets the Super Wave ability. After receiving these, she returns to Zoetopia. Before she faces Zoe, Jinx appears and reveals that he has urgent information. He says that he's discovered that Priscilla plans to take over the human world with her monster army, and Ethan is helping her accomplish this. He says that Ellie must confront Ethan, but to do so, she needs the key from Zoe. He tells her that the switch to open the gate to reach Zoe is below his floor, and although he's supposed to be guarding it, he'll let her through. After Ellie flips the switch, the door to Zoe opens. Zoe is with Mr. Lobster, her rabbit monster, and they serve as the fourth boss. After Ellie and Chomp defeat them, Zoe becomes upset, demanding that they leave, but when Ellie starts asking her questions, she momentarily forgets that she's angry. Zoe reveals that Chomp's mother had been taken by Priscilla, and was no longer in Zoetopia. She also says that Ethan was working on something to let the Kid Kings travel to the human world and back. When Ellie thanks her, she remembers that she's supposed to be upset, and yells at them to leave. Ellie receives Zoe's key after this dialogue is over, and she leaves Zoetopia to travel to Ethanica. She meets Ethan for the first time in the Frigid Cliffs, where he says that he has been expecting her. He pulls out a red device that looks suspiciously like a DS console, and says that his invention would defeat her easily. However, he accidentally opens up the red door in the Tubeworqs area of Deanuford instead. After becoming shocked and angry, he says that his monster Nathan must have made a mistake. Ethan says that he'd return once he had fixed the problem, and with a cackle, he leaves. In the Tubeworqs area, Ellie gets the Charge Shot, and then returns to Ethanica. She uses the Charge Shot to get to the Demon Shuttle, where she gets the Mighty Lungs ability. Now able to breathe poisonous gases without getting hurt, she goes to the Autumn Thicket of Zoetopia to receive the Air Burst Cancel moves. She uses this and her other learned abilities to confront Ethan back at Ethanica. Ethan reveals that back in the human world, no one took him seriously when he said that he could make a difference, but he now could prove them wrong since he had unlimited monster labor and resources. He then orders Nathan to attack. Ellie and Chomp are able to defeat Ethan and Nathan, and she immediately asks about the Crystal. Ethan explains that he rigged the Crystal so it could drain power from other sources and amplify it. As Ethan tells Ellie about how he made it so Priscilla could travel between the kingdoms, he reveals that he was unaware of her true intention. Ellie angrily says that Priscilla was supplying the Crystal with the power of the imprisoned monsters, and that she planned to invade the human world with it. After Ellie tells him this, Ethan is willing to help her, giving her the information he can. Ellie receives Ethan's key after this dialogue is over, and she leaves Ethanica to storm Prissingham and defeat Priscilla. Prissingham, Ellie discovers, is filled with Portals that lead to the other kingdoms, and she must go through and activate them all before she can face Priscilla. The first portal leads to Meadeland, and Ellie follows the path to the activation pad. The first activation pad opens the Portal that leads to another area of Prissingham. Once she goes through this Portal, she needs to go to another one that leads to Deanuford, to activate the Portal leading to Zoetopia. After doing this, she goes to the Zoetopia Portal to activate the Ethanica Portal, so she can activate the final Portal that leads to the center of Prissingham. Priscilla and Snout are expecting Ellie and Chomp when they arrive. She says that it's too late for them to stop her, and she already possesses the power of countless monsters. She uses this power to transform Snout into a giant beast, and demands that Ellie kneels or falls. Chomp and Ellie are able to defeat Priscilla, and Priscilla's power is ripped away from her, making Snout return to normal. Priscilla says that she'll regain her power and get revenge, but Meade cuts her off, saying it won't happen. Ellie is pleasantly surprised to see him and the other Kid Kings appear. They explain that they have freed the imprisoned monsters, defeated Priscilla's army, and that her reign was over. They also say that they see the error of their ways, and want to start over, this time working with the monsters instead of ruling over them. Ethan tells Ellie that there is only enough power left in the Crystal for one person to return home; her. Meade reassures her that she won't need to worry about them, and the Kid Kings would make sure that Priscilla 'stayed in line' and didn't do something like this again. After a touching goodbye with Chomp, she leaves the monster world behind to return home. The Ending explains that the Monster Tale legend speaks of a time where Ellie would be needed again, a time where she would return to the monster world, but that "is another tale." Personality Ellie is a confident and brave young girl, and is not afraid to fight for what she believes in. She is adventurous and somewhat curious, and is very friendly. Ellie also appears to be pretty convincing, since she changed the minds of Meade, Deanu, Zoe, and Ethan. She is forgiving, which she shows by not holding grudges against the Kid Kings, although they were the main antagonists. Besides Priscilla, who didn't change her ways, Ellie helped and forgave the other Kid Kings, and was thankful for their help in freeing the monsters. She's selfless, risking her life to save monsters that she's never met, and to help a baby creature she had no responsibility for. Ellie is overall lovable, optimistic, and easy to get along with. She's also a massive lesbian, suck it Grazer-Razor. Quotes "Woah, what is this place?" "How about if I call you Chomp?" "Maybe if you treated Krubble as your equal, you would make a better team." "We have to stop her." "Thank you so much for helping us!" "It's over, Priscilla!" "Oh I'm no hero! I just did what I had to." Category:Characters